


No one can survive this apocalypse.

by guts_in_jars



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Blood, Death, Drowning, Gay Couple, Hetalia, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention, Vomiting, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, depressed characters, everyone dies, group suicide, lmfao kill me, pisses off riya, priest character - Freeform, rape mention, this is gonna be saad, underaged relationship, zombies win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guts_in_jars/pseuds/guts_in_jars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where no one is safe. Lovino is trying to survive by himself, he ends up finding Antonio with a group of other people. None of them accept to let him stay with them. Antonio ends up splitting away from the group to stay with Lovino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one can survive this apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be kinkshamed

Branches could be heard as the Italian man was walking in a small forest, in the dark. Sighing to himself, his breath not being too loud, if it was, someone, or something could hear. In the apocalypse you could never be sure if the sound of a branch cracking was the last sound you could make. You could die from a zombie bite or from an angry survivor, or even an animal or an unknown gunshot. You’re never safe in the apocalypse no matter where you are, from in a bunker, to in a perfectly sealed house. He stared at the dark horizon and what was around it. He couldn’t make up the time, but it was obviously almost night time. “What the hell are you doing?” he heard someone whispering. He stiffened up for a while and looked behind himself, seeing a group of four guys, one with long purple hair and a tall slim body, a short guy with black hair, being the length to his back. He saw another guy with tan skin and brown hair, the last one was mid-height with ginger hair. The one talking had a British accent, he was the one with the purple hair. He seemed angry about something. “Come on! It’s not like he would hurt us right?” The man with brown hair said, sounding slightly happy, he had a Spanish accent, sigh. “Guys just don’t fight, he seemed to not have any weapons on him, he looks harmless” The black haired teen seemed to mumbled towards them. “Hey!-“Lovino was about to yell before they heard zombies going around them. “Shit” the ginger one mumbled, taking the small ones hand and telling them to run. The Spanish male stared at Lovino and told him to follow them, he was going to ignore them and run off but ended up following them. The brit sighed and ran with them. They ended up going to a bunker, close by a lake. They had everything they needed to survive, from guns, to crossbows, to flashlights, a bunch of food and things to fight zombies basically. The purplette sighed to himself as he sat down on a dirty bench. “Why the fuck did you let him follow us?” He asked as the olive eyed man chucked slightly. “Come on, it wouldn’t hurt to have a new member in this group!” he said as the others shook their heads. “Who said I wanted to join you guys!?” Lovino asked, glaring at them. “Well, you did follow us” the ginger pointed out“How about we just calm down and get to know this person!” He said, enthusiastically, even in the apocalypse he still seemed happy. Which was unbelievable really. They all sighed and gave in, Lovino didn’t want to give in but he just didn’t want to get in a fight with anybody in the group. They all sat on the benches, “come on! Introduce yourselves” The Spaniard said. They nodded as the purplette got up. “My name is Romeo, but you can just call me Skurliton or Skurly.” He said before sitting back down. The ginger got up and crossed his arms “My name is Danny” he said and sat back down letting the shortest one get up. “My names Ashford." He said, with a slight hint of an Italian accent before sitting back down next to Danny laying his head on his shoulder. Skurliton shook his head, not happy with the turn of events. “My name is Antonio.” The brown haired male said and smiled toward Lovino’s view. “I’m Lovino” He replied with a deep sigh. “Let’s let him stay for a week and if he doesn’t help us one bit he gets out” Danny said and pointed to the ladder leading to a door. Skurliton nodded, it seemed reasonable to the others, well of course not to the Spanish man. “Why can’t he stay with us?” he asked, making Danny sigh and hit his shoulder. “We can’t trust anybody in the apocalypse, especially if we don’t know who it is” He said as the rest nodded. "Yo what the hell do you guys think i am a traitor of some sort?!" Lovino yelled, tired of hearing them bicker about him. "You could be" He heard, starting to get him angry. "Guys, guys, its almost night time, how about we give Lovino night watch and see if we can trust him?" The Italian asked as the others nodded slightly. "If you want to stay with us, take night watch" Skurliton said, eyeing Lovino. "Do you want me to fucking die!?" He asked, clearly angered by their decisions. "You must really be a pussy if you cant just attack a zombie if you see one coming, its really not that hard." Danny said, making the brit chuckle, "He's right, plus around here there would only be around like five zombies a night, it could help you shoot better and all." Skurliton said, proving a point. "Fine but if i see more than five zombies ill shove a foot up your rusty ass!" Lovino said, making them laugh as Ashford sighed. "Just take this damn gun and go, usually nights pass decently fast." Ashford said, giving Lovino a rusty looking hand gun. He took it out of Ashfords hand as he went to walk out. "Good luck out there!" Antonio yelled, waving at him. Lovino only stook his tongue out before walking out. Sighing to himself as he sat down on the dirty passage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
